Take 5
by bonniebutterfly
Summary: Kyohei's archives of jealousy. Inspired by chapter 104, in which Kyohei is pretty much obviously looking jealous.


**Take 5.**

**by bonnie butterfly**

_Kyohei's archives of jealousy. Inspired by chapter 104, in which Kyohei is pretty much obviously looking jealous. And I like how he tried his best not to make it obvious ;)_

* * *

**1**

How can a doll be so much more important than human?

He was missing the point, scratch that, how can a doll be so much more important than _him_?

And he didn't know why it triggered something in him, something that made his blood boil, something that made him seriously pissed off, something that made him wants to slap her for saying Hiroshi is more important than he is to her

At least, he didn't know _yet_ at this moment.

.

.

.

**2**

He was annoyed. Mad, angry, furious even.

How could she agree so easily to marry someone just because the stupid prince offers her stupid dark relics? He could not comprehend this, so does that mean that even _he _could marry her if he was to offer her those things?

Not that he wanted to. Of course.

And the fact that his stomach was yearning for Japanese food didn't help much either. That just made him felt even more irritated with her.

Those bright amethyst eyes with that pink stain on the cheeks whenever she was talking to the prince made him hungrier and more infuriated at the same time.

.

.

.

**3**

So, finally, she was in love. The day they all have waited had finally arrived. Noi kept talking about how she was going to be taken away by that Sarasara-kun.

Well, shouldn't they be happy for her? She looked happy and she even said something so out of character for her, "Love is difficult, isn't it?"

Whatever, whoever she goes out with is ain't his problem anyway.

So why he had a hard time to sleep last night, convincing himself that it'd be okay if she was happy?

And why he felt so enraged at that bastard for leaving her and bought her every chocolate that was visible to his eyes to console her?

.

.

.

**4**

What was with all the commotion of she was going to be taken away from him? She was never his in the first place. And it's not like he wanted her to be.

And stupid sensei saying how he was making a face, he did not! What was he implying, he was _jealous_? As if. He didn't care, as long as she was happy and the rent is free of charge, he will be happy as well.

And bloody stupid woman, of all the things in the world how could she made him think that she was having an affair with a teacher? Of course, he would be fuming beyond words.

"_This chick isn't one that you can mess with so easily! She's a very important person to me! I won't hand her over to you!"_

Oh _God_. How he wish he could just crawl into a hole and disappear.

.

.

.

**5**

He couldn't sleep that night, the words he had just said kept replaying itself in his mind.

"_She's a very important person to me!"_

Where in the hell did that come from? Well, of course she is (and always will be) important to him but there was no need for him to say it out loud. Getting hungry while thinking about it, he went down to the kitchen.

Just when it was embarrassing enough saying those things earlier, he met a very happy Sunako carrying her new doll in the kitchen. Great, just great, what was she doing now, rubbing it in his face?

He entered the kitchen with a sullen look, totally ignoring a very happy Sunako that was currently drinking milk, rummaging through the drawers to find anything to eat.

"Umm…err, about earlier," Sunako suddenly spoke that it made him flinch. "…don't you _trust_ me?"

"Huh?" He quickly looked at her and found her still caressing that stupid doll.

"…I mean, it's not like I'm stupid enough to have an affair with a teacher. Don't you trust me?" She looked slightly offended and he thought that she didn't have a care about all the commotion.

"I…I…It's…," he scratched his head. How could he reply to that? Jealousy clouds my mind so I can't think straight, like that? Hell no.

"…_sorry_. I'm sorry." That was all he could muster. It was better though than admitting that he was jealous and he couldn't think straight enough at that time.

"It's fine, I should be the one who's feeling sorry, but…uhm…you know me. So please trust me more." With that she immediately left the kitchen.

And left a pretty much bewildered, slightly guilty looking Kyohei behind.

"Does she need to say all that with a cute face?"

He was seriously messed up.


End file.
